


Final Fantasy XV - Mine

by AmethystNight13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agressive Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Chocobros - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Post Mpreg, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystNight13/pseuds/AmethystNight13
Summary: As the pack's Omega, Prompto finds himself wanting to take care of them in all ways possible. Even when time is darkened and love is lost, he will stay ever at their side.





	Final Fantasy XV - Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Just wanted to say that this is the first ever fanfic I'll be posting. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ  
> P.S. Sorry for any mistakes made!

Prompto approached Noctis cautiously since he was in one of his moods. He liked how broody the prince could be; the prince’s sullen look turning him on. However, it was making him feel a bit unwanted.

"Hey, Noct. Um...we're heading back to Galdin Quay soon. Maybe we can hit up that fishing spot you found?"

Noctis looked up briefly, "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet. "Cool."

They were silent then. Prompto knew the information flowing through the radio waves were stressing out the crown prince. It was all lies but it still bothered his prince all the same. 

Prompto felt responsible when Noctis wasn't at his best. As their pack's Omega, Prompto wanted everyone to be feeling well. Three Alphas were a chore but they were his. Since their pack leader was moody it effected everyone else, too. Prompto wandered closer to where Ignis and Gladio were gathering their camp equipment. 

"I think Galdin Quay is a good choice. He loves it there." Prompto picked up the large ice chest but it was plucked away from him by Gladio and instead a small bag of food placed in his hands to carry. They didn't respond so Prompto shuffled his feet anxiously. 

After several minutes of silence, he huffed in annoyance. Was he seriously the only one trying to make an effort? 

"We should play a car game on the way. Or maybe make a few stops for photo ops. Or maybe-"

"Hey, Prom. Could you just be quiet for a bit?" Noctis didn't intend to sound mean but nonetheless it pressed the blonde's last button.

He bit his lips debating to say something then he just burst with, "Fine! Tonight, I won't talk at ALL like the rest of you!" Then proceeded to stomp down from the camp haven to the car where he slammed the passenger side door. 

The Alphas immediately realized their mistake. It was never a good idea to upset their Omega, and it took a lot to make him outburst the way he had. Ignis was the first to react, putting down what he was carrying to make his way to the car. He opened the passenger door and looked down at the Omega’s pouting face. With a sigh, Ignis kneeled down to one knee and began to softly speak to him. The blonde was gradually becoming soothed by Iggy's voice alone and comforted by his apologies. Maybe the Omega was especially emotional since his heat was just around the corner. Since the Alphas' ruts synced, his cycle was all wonky but he could tell by the fatigue and over-eating of late. Prompto accepted Ignis' apology with a chaste kiss on the lips. He then glared at the other two who looked on, waiting for them to walk their guilty butts to him to do the same. Eventually the other two equally gave their own apologies. Prompto let Noctis linger his kisses since they were bonded closer. Their disputes always effected Prompto the worse so Noctis knew worded apologies wouldn't be enough.

~*~

Prompto smiled brightly, pleased that the gloom was lifted. If anything, everyone was feeling flirty and energetic. The ocean breeze dampened his cool skin as the Regalia cruised down the winding road to Galdin Quay. Music blasted through the speakers encouraging Prompto to twist his body in a small enticing dance in his seat. Gladio reached over his seat, giving Prompto a hungry kiss that made a shiver reach down to his tailbone. A tongue brushed his, eliciting a small moan. Just as the Regalia was about to make a large curve, Ignis told Gladio to settle down. They chuckled at the heated moment because Prompto was now a blushing mess trying to recover while Gladio grinned with pride. 

Finally arriving, Prompto was the first to jump out and rush to the Chocobo rental machine.

"Aww. It's out of order!" He whined, visibly upset.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to get you your own." Noctis put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Really?!" Prompto's blue eyes shot wide in excitement.

Noctis smiled, something rare that made Prompto feel...loved. "Anything for my Omega."

Prompto bumped his hip to Noct's sheepishly. Okay, so the prince did know a way to apologize to the Chocobo-lover. 

~*~

"So, what are we doing first?" Gladio handed Prompto a sport drink while they sunbathed on the sand. 

Prompto turned on his back to down the cool, fruity drink. "Well... at the moment I'm adding more freckles to my body."

Noctis nipped at his shoulders, "Maybe you should wear your birthday suit then."

Prompto scoffed, turning back on his stomach. "We should totally just veg-out. We were nonstop with hunts this entire week."

"Yes, it seems we did tire ourselves. Why not rest? I heard the hotel has vacancies." Ignis stood, ready to make arrangements.

"Woo! Soft beds, baby!" 

"You know you like the tent. Close quarters and all." Gladio playfully poked his side, making the Omega try to swat his hand away.

"Not tonight, big guy. Two beds equal maximum sleep until afternoon."

"You must be dreaming. Early run at 7 a.m. sharp." Gladio smacked his bum before standing.

Prompto groaned from both the spank and the thought of waking early to run.

"And you're helping with breakfast." Ignis chipped in. The Alphas laughed by the blonde's comedic and almost pitiful reaction. 

~*~

Galdin Quay’s five-star food is nothing but divine perfection. Prompto laughed and drank with his pack, indulging himself until he felt a little bloated. The overwater, bungalow-styled restaurant set a romantic mood with the ocean waves lapping around them and by the illumination of the warm, dim lights. They were able to forget, if only for a moment, about the struggles and bloodshed. For once, it was just about their pack and allowing themselves to sit down with light hearts. 

Prompto stood up from his seat and walked over to a girl whom he started dancing with. Upbeat music playing now that the children weren’t allowed in the open bar's space. He had reached a point were tipsy was just a polite word. He was now grinding between Gladio and some random female patron while Noctis watched on with a heated, piercing blue gaze. Once the shield needed a break, Ignis stepped in with all his gentlemanly charm and wooed Prompto to a slower pace of rocking their bodies. 

Then it hit Prompto. The heavy weight of udder fatigue that made him want to sleep for years. He wobbled back to their table to grab the room key while explaining to his Alphas he was just wasted. Noctis escorted him back, making sure he was stripped free of constraining clothes and tucked warmly within their shared bed. 

"Too much fun?" He stroked the blonde's ridiculously soft hair.

Prompto smiled sleepily. "Mm. Something like that." He curled up and fell fast asleep. A small part of him aware that it wasn't just the umbrella cocktails that were making him feel this way. 

~*~

Itchy. That's what woke Prompto at first. He lied in the dark room for a few minutes staring at the wooden ceiling fan, willing for the burning, tingling sensation to go away. He lifted one arm to scratch, and then the other. His legs began to feel hot and sticky so he kicked the thin sheet off himself. He stared longer in the dark listening to his companions snore peacefully. It infuriated him that here he was feeling like he delved into the pits of a volcano while they were sound asleep. He tried not to think about anything but Noctis' body next to him, although he was beginning to feel like a furnace. Prompto was hyperaware of not only his feverish body but the heat radiating from the Alphas as well. 

"Ah!" A sharp whine escaped his lips just as he realized what was going on. He tried to will his body to sit up and despite exerting a great amount of energy he stayed laying down. 'By the Sixth!' He thought while mentally smacking his head. His heat cycle was now in full swing even though a couple weeks ahead of schedule. He turned slightly, now panting as he tried to wake Noctis but there was no need for it. The Omega's pheromones alone woke the trio. 

Noctis was hovering over Prompto with both concern and thirst in his expression. "Are you in cycle already?" 

Prompto could only nod. A burning sensation running straight down both to his groin and ass. Noctis immediately jumped out of the bed. Hurrying to gather Prompto's and his belongings. Gladio and Ignis following suite once the situation became blatantly obvious. The trio tried to quicken their haste but Prompto's mewling moans distracted them. It took a great deal of self-control not to pounce upon the slender Omega where he lied helplessly. Especially now that he was moaning, "it's dripping down my thighs" and slowly grinding his hips down on the blankets bundled beneath him. 

"We should probably head for Vennaugh Haven. Lest we stay and make a mess of this room." Ignis already finished packing and conjured the Regalia's keys.

Prompto brought the attention of the Alphas once his hands slipped over his black briefs to palm his hardening bulge. His eyes were closed tight as tears beaded the corners, more whimpers escaping his lips.

Gladio made a low, animalistic growl somewhere from deep in his throat. He went to Prompto in a heartbeat, wrapping him in a blanket before picking him up like a bride.

"Let's go." Once Noctis gave the command Gladio was already out the door taking long strides past the patrons and towards the boardwalk. Those who were still wandering the restaurant stared in bewilderment as the men with their luggage rushed away with Prompto.

Prompto was there one and only Omega within the pack. Bonded and claimed by his Alphas with three bitemarks on his neck. Once an Omega was bonded, their pheromones no longer effected any Alphas or Betas outside of the pack. But Prompto wasn’t any ordinary Omega, he was an Omega-Alpha. Meaning that if there was a hierarchy he would be the Queen of all Omegas. And by birthright, Noctis is King. 

So, with this title comes with many precarious consequences such as attracting the wrong attention. As well as the fact that when Prompto goes into heat, he is dangerously insatiable to the point the pack goes completely insane with desire. Usually they prepare a secluded accommodation but without notice the best that they could do was to stay at the campground just on the other side of the beach. 

Prompto lied down on the backseat, Noctis' holding him close. The blonde panted with need, hazy eyes pleading Noct. The prince gave in a bit and touched his lips to his Omega. Prompto brought his hands to rake through Noctis' hair, urging him to deepen the kiss. Noctis with all his control couldn't deny the overwhelming desire; a swelling bulge forming at the front of his now too tight black pants. Prompto swore that their combined moans caused Ignis to accelerate on the pedal, going off road to swerve towards the large, flat rock that was Vennaugh Haven. Gladio moved to set up a fire pit then arranged a large pallet with blankets. Prompto stood to make his way to the makeshift nest that would have to make do for his mating den. 

Prompto shed off the only article of clothing still on him. Stretching his body while sliding his hands from his thighs up to his chest where he grasped his swelling chest. 

"Noct." He begged, searching for his Alpha.

Noctis swallowed hard, glancing at the other two mirroring his desperate expression.

"Just how lucky are we." Noctis breathed at the ethereal blonde wantonly splayed out on the furs. 

~*~

Noctis groaned by Prompto's skilled mouth, working him up to climax. Already his throbbing member was throat deep in that slender godsend. By rule of thumb, Alphas were always well endowed. Prompto's first-time was a little shaky since not only was there Noctis' he had to adjust to, but there were two others he had to become familiar with. Prompto slid Noctis out slowly, his tongue playfully licking across the underside just how the prince liked it. He teased the tip of his tongue into the slit. Noctis' hands went to Prompto's hair grasping but not guiding him. The Omega hummed in appreciation looking up to see the dark prince panting unsteadily. Ignis’ hands were massaging wonders into his leg muscles to relax him. While Gladio slowly readied his body with the two digits already in him. His thighs slick with the natural lube dripping down from his ass. 

Prompto went up for air with a wet pop from Noctis' dick. "Please more, Noct..." He begged feverishly.

The Alpha breathed, turned on by his Omega beyond what was acceptable. "More what?" 

"Noct!" Prompto whined looking at Noct like he was deprived. 

Noctis grinned, holding his stiffened member teasingly in front of his lover's face. "What do you want?"

Prompto groaned, eyes tearing from frustration and unwavering heat. "I-I want your Alpha cock." His cheeks blushed beautifully by saying such words. But it was exactly what Noctis wanted to hear.

Ignis and Gladio moved away from the Omega to give space for the two. Noctis towered over Prompto, eyes glowing with a feral desire.

"Present."

Prompto moaned in relief. He sat up on his knees and turned away from Noctis. Lowering his chest to the ground with his ass propped up wantonly. He reached behind and with both of his hands he parted his ass cheeks, revealing the pink rimmed hole.

"My Alpha." He breathed.

Noctis kneeled lower, aligning his cock. He rubbed the pre-cum tip against Prompto's opening, slowly entering the tight wet sheath. The Omega’s voice was strained by the thousands of emotions coursing through him. Connecting to his Alpha would always be an intense experience, especially during his heat cycle. It was the most exhilarating form of love making, but there was always a part of him that was afraid. Not of his Alphas, but because he was afraid of himself and what he could become when he lets himself fall freely into his desires.

Prompto panted from the stretching of his ass that was deliciously overwhelming to the point he saw white spots blinding behind his eyes and the blood rushing to his ears that made him partially deaf. Gladio smirked from where he was viewing Prompto being taken, stroking his pulsing member at the scene. The King’s Shield wanted to feel the Omega’s soft lips so badly but it was crucial for their pack head to have this moment with him. Prompto turned his head slightly to look at both Gladio and Ignis with welled up eyes. He reached out for them with the need to feel them in some way. They both held his hand as Noctis pushed Prompto further down a disorientating nirvana. He held his head down by applying light pressure to the base of his neck as he rolled his hips into a rapid rhythm. He was nearing his limit. 

Prompto cried out as his Alpha’s knot began to take form, pushing deeper inside of him until it could barely fit. Noctis grinded against his tight hole until he felt his Omega shudder from coming and on cue the King followed suit. Prompto cried out from shock, holding onto the other two Alphas’ hands tighter as he was filled with Noctis’ seed. He felt like he could blackout any minute but it wasn’t nearly enough. Prompto wanted- No, he needed more Alpha. 

“More. Give me more.” He breathlessly begged his pack. They had no objection to his request.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, hopefully I can post an update soon so leave a comment and let me know your opinions. Love to hear from ya!


End file.
